Rin the Free
by saofan4life
Summary: Rin loses his memory and turn to full demon and goes on quest to kill saten.
1. It begins

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Where am I what is this place," I thought

wait who am I?

"Good morning Rin" a voice said

"Who is that" I thought

"Who are you" I croaked

"I am doctor Shiemi and you are going to die" Shiemi said

"I have to give in" I thought

The doctor pulled out a scapul

And then his vision was tainted red and searing pain in his back

When he looked up he was free of the straps that bound him. And he had two wings one was black and the other pure white but he could not remember how he got them … or his name

"Rin come here"The woman he remembered as Shiemi said

"My name is now DEATH BRINGER" I said and unsheathed Kurikara and instead of a sword it was a scythe with a blade of black steel.

"And now I claim you as my first victim." I said With on downward strike she was dead

"And now I come for you Saten" I finished


	2. Inside wall rose

CHAPTER TWO "I have to get out of this prison to get to saten" I thought I started to run through the corridors and found a hole labeled exit. I climbed out and was nearly blinded by the sunlight "Hey Armin help me get this guy out" a boy yelled to another boy named armin "Okay Erin" Armin said "So your name is Erin" I asked the boy "Yup Armin hurry up" Erin said "Whats your name" Erin asked "Death bringer" I said "Well lets get you out of this hole" Erin said "I can get myself out" I said and with supreme strength I jumped out of the hole "Erin titan at 2 o'clock" Armin said "I got this" I said And I drew Kurikara "Let's do this" I yelled And suddenly everything got small even the titan And I brought my scythe down and cut it in two "So proper introductions My names Death bringer" I said sitting on a rock "M-my names Armin Arlert" Armin said "And I'm Erin Jaeger" Erin said "So what did I just turn into" I asked "A colossal titan" Erin Said and explained their situation "So that sum it up" Armin said "Armin, Erin" A girl yelled "Whats up Mikasa" Erin asked "Did you not see the colossal titan" Mikasa said "Yes and the titan would be me" I said "And your name is" Mikasa asked "Death bringer" I said "And the Half of a titan would be my doing" I finished She then became aware of the cut in half titan next to her and my scythe "How did you do cut the titan in half" Mikasa asked "And my name is Makasa Ackerman" "I transformed into the colossal titan and my scythe grew with me" I said "So prove it and transform" Mikasa said "Stand back" I said I closed my eyes and consecrated "TRANSFORM"I yelled And I grew taller and stronger "Oh my god" Mikasa "Yup that sums it up" Erin said "I need to get out of here" I thought "Do you have chuch?" I asked "Ya I'll show you" Erin said ***** "Here it is" Erin said "Thanks here" I said giving him a flair "It's a blue one if you need me"

"Thanks" Erin said


	3. The titan war

CHAPTER THREE

I was knelt in prayer when Mikasa came in

"Hi And I thought I was the only one who came here"Mikasa said

"Nope I come here every morning" I said

"Okay" Mikasa came over and began to pray

"I'll be going" I said

"No stay" Mikasa said

"I have to go" I said

BOOM

Then half the church was blown half off

"MIKASA" I yelled she was knocked out under some boards I picked her up and ran but one problem the colossal and armard titan have returned and are blocking my path to safety… so I did the stupid thing and bolted straight for them and surprisingly got her to the camp then of course I charge into combat

"Now it's time to die" I yelled along with the battle cries of the others

"Charge!" I yelled

I pulled the ripcord cutting me then I was the same height as the outer colossal titan but I had one thing he did not… A twin blade scythe

"This is for Mikasa" I said as I swung the scythe but he dodged he pulled a sword from out of thin air i dodged and parred Then e missed leaving his neck exposed and i cut then his head fell to the ground next went his body then armored titan rushed me and I was moving faster than any titan jumping and dodging I took the colossals sword and drove it in his neck.

"Now that that's done" I thought

"lets repair this hole" I Thought

"Erin Jaeger we must fill the hole once more" I said

Erin transformed

"Areed" Erin said

"Protect me" I said lifting the bolder on my shoulders

"Death, Erin" Amin called t

"Titan to the eates and west were sending squads in to guard you" He finished

"Lets finish this" I said the gait was 5 leagues away just 10 more minutes

"10 meter abby to my left" I called

"I got it" Erin said and engaged it in combat

10 seconds 9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

BOOM

when the dust cleared the boulder in the hole

"It is done" I said


	4. The war ends

CHAPTER FOUR

"Well now that thats done" I said

"Well now that the colossal and armored titian are dead..." Erin begun

SCRAPE CLANG SCRAPE CLANG

The armored and colossal slowly began to rise and repair themselves

"What the hell!?" I yelled

"How are they still alive?!" Erin said

"How would I know!" I snapped

"Well you killed them" Erin muttered

"Well this time they will stay dead" I said as I transformed

"Let's finish this" I boomed

"Agreed" the titan said

"My name is Amaimon" He said

"And I am death bringer" I said

"I am Mephisto" The armored said

"Well what are you waiting for Erin transform" I said impatiently

"Right" Erin said

"You get Mephisto I got Amaimon" I said

"Well now it's time to Die" Amiamon said

He grabbed his sword I got my scythe

Sparks flew and cuts healed

"Now Armin" I said

"Engage in combat" Armin yelled followed by the garrison regiment

Cutting down small tian and blinding the armored titan

"Now Death" Armin said

"Lets do this" Erin said

"Agreed" I said

While the tian was blinded I went in for the kill and succeeded except for the nape armor

"You fool I had armor the whole Time" Amaimon said

I smiled "Finishing strike midnight strike" I said

"W-what" Amaimon stuttered

And exploded in A black blast filled with stars

"Midnight strike" I repeated

"Don't fret mephisto I have one for you too" I said

"N-no please" Mephisto said

"Too late" I said

"Finishing strike midnight strike" I yelled and the same happened to him

"Death Comes to all that harm for evil not for good of others"I finished

"May your souls go to the pits of hell"


End file.
